bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Medical Pavilion (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
The Medical Pavilion is a retooled multiplayer environment in BioShock 2 Multiplayer that was inspired by the Medical Pavilion from the first BioShock. The different services had been placed in a specific order to recreate the life cycle. It is composed of six areas. History The Medical Pavilion was a hub for all types of medical businesses and inquiries in Rapture. It was responsible for treating various illnesses and health-related problems. As ADAM became widely available among the citizens of Rapture, self-healing abilities practically eliminated the need for the Pavilion's healing facilities. However, due to instability caused by excessive use of ADAM amongst Rapture's citizens, unforeseen physical disfigurements began to occur. In response, many hospital facilities converted to cosmetic surgery facilities, such as Dandy Dental and Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Medical Pavilion Entrance The Medical Pavilion Entrance consists of several long corridors and a lobby with a large open area and a vending machine as well as a Turret in each corridor except the lobby. A Rapture Metro station entrance is located across from the help desk in the lobby. All other areas in the Medical Pavilion can be accessed from this area. Dandy Dental Dandy Dental was a dental and orthopedic clinic located in the Medical Pavilion's lobby. The clinic consists of a large waiting room with an appointment desk, a procedure room with two patient chairs, and an exit room that goes back to the lobby. There are two doorways that go into Dandy Dental: one doorway in the waiting room which goes into a corridor, and a second in the exit room which leads to the lobby. There is a vending machine behind the appointment desk. Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals The main entrance is located on the other side of the Eternal Flame Crematorium. There is a waiting and reception area immediately on entering. The waiting room has furniture stacked in its middle next to a corpse, and a large hole in the wall gives a view of Dandy Dental's reception. Straight ahead is the reception desk and beyond that a vending machine. A destructible wall to the right of the reception desk leads to Dandy Dental. On the left of the entrance is a door leading to the "laboratory" area, which is also accessed through a door located on the other side of Surgical Savings. Immediately entering the main door is a small area with a desk and lab equipment. Further is a "surgery area", with three surgery beds, and to the right a small hallway with two surgery booths and a lab. In one of the booths the player can find a bloodied Little Sister's dress, a teddy bear, a portrait of a family and a vial of ADAM. This booth was probably the location of a recently harvested Little Sister. Surgical Savings Surgical Savings (also known as the Surgery and Autopsy rooms) is a large section that consists of three areas in the center of the Medical Pavilion's first floor. Inside Surgical Saving's largest room there is a single bloodied operation chair, several tables which line the walls, and a small medicine room. A catwalk located directly above the Surgery room leads to an air vent above the hallway separating the Surgery room from the Autopsy room. More to be added Twilight Fields Funeral Homes Twilight Fields was a funeral home where citizens of Rapture would plan out funeral services for their departed loved ones. There is a signboard with prices, a collection of coffins, a small mausoleum with niches for urns, two entrance ways, and an accessible air vent leading to a staircase to the morgue on the lower floor of the Medical Pavilion. A memorial portrait of Winston Hoffner is found within with the word "Splicer!" scribbled on it. Crematorium (Alcove) The Eternal Flame Crematorium was a place were citizens of Rapture would take their deceased loved ones to be cremated. Unlike its BioShock counterpart (an office leading to a two-floor crematorium), the entrance instead is a stairwell. This area is closed off and inaccessible. However, a room within the crematorium can be seen on the opposite side of the blocked door in the basement Autopsy room. General Tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *In the main room of Surgical Savings. *Downstairs in the Crematorium. *In the central area of the Medical Pavilion Entrance. Turrets *A Machine Gun Turret in front of the eastern stairway to the basement. *An RPG Turret in front of the western stairway to the basement. Vending Machines *1 in the Medical Pavilion Entrance. *1 in the reception area of Aesthetic Ideals. *1 in the Crematorium. Little Sister Vents *1 in Surgical Savings. *1 in the Medical Pavilion Entrance. *1 in Twilight Fields. Control Points *Inside the Twilight Fields Funeral Home. *Inside Dandy Dental. *Downstairs in the Crematorium. Video Gallery Family Multiplayer.jpg|''A photo found in Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals.'' SteinmansBio2MPMP.png|''The entrance to both Kure-All and Dr. Steinman's Aesthetic Ideals.'' Behind the Scenes *The wallet of the protagonist from BioShock, Jack, can be found on the floor in the "Medical Pavilion Entrance" area. This is just an Easter Egg, considering Jack arrives in Rapture a year after the multiplayer. A similar case as with the Apollo Air Flight DF-0301 tail section, found in the multiplayer version of Neptune's Bounty. *If the player looks above the Right Hallway's ceiling window, they can see the sign for Thrifty Care, which was originally made for the first BioShock game, before it was removed. ru:Медицинский павильон (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Medical Pavilion Category:Walkthroughs Category:Pictures needed